coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7487 (9th December 2010)
Plot Nick escapes The Joinery with only minor injuries while Peter is rushed to hospital. Paramedics declare Ashley dead. Audrey has to break the news to Claire. Kylie reveals to Steve and Becky that she took Max. Becky is fuming and launches herself at Kylie, but Steve holds her back. Sally wants to go into the shop wreckage and talk to Molly so someone is there for her. Jack needs a blood transfusion, and Tyrone isn't a match. Fiz thinks she's having a miscarriage. Chesney arrives with Katy and Owen. Claire finds little comfort in Ashley being a hero. Kylie announces that she wants £5000 from Steve and Becky in exchange for Max. Mary arrives in the Street. Peter is bleeding internally and needs an operation. Leanne is convinced he's going to die. Dev reassures Sunita that their nightmare is over. Graeme decides to keep Ashley's secret recipe alive as a tribute to him. Peter comes to. Fiz has a painful birth. The baby is put in an incubator. Sally tries to keep Molly talking but she is bleeding to death. Kevin urges Tyrone to get to Molly to make his peace with her. Peter wants to marry Leanne right away, from his hospital bed. Steve tells Becky they can't pay Kylie as they're broke. Fiz decides to call her daughter Hope. John is worried when he hears that Chesney is returning to the Street and manages to get back before him. Leanne tells Nick she's marrying Peter and she needs him to let her go. Anna finds the missing Gary in the Windasses house. Gary is traumatised and thinks people will think he's a coward for not helping. Kevin tells Jack's doctor that he's the father and offers his blood. A desperate Becky raids the shop's safe for money. John disposes of the hammer and drags Charlotte's body into the ginnel. Police announce the death of a man in a car. Molly has accepted that she is dying. Graeme wants to identify Ashley's body. Claire receives the voicemail from Ashley and breaks down. John is spotted with Charlotte's body and says he found her in the wreckage. He's stunned when the PC reveals that she is still alive. Molly tells Sally that Kevin is Jack's father but that he chose her as she is beautiful. Sally can't believe it and lets go of Molly's hand. Molly begs her not to hate her but dies immediately afterwards. Leanne and Peter are married, with Peter barely conscious. His readings flatline immediately after they're declared man and wife. Tyrone arrives in the Street and is devastated to learn that Molly has died. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold (Voice only) Guest cast *Watch Commander - John Burton *Fire Officer - Simon Smithies *Fire Officer Paul - Tony Hirst *Paramedic 1 - Tara Moran *Joanne - Emma Kearney *Police Officer - Chris Jack *Nurse 1 - Jo Cowen *Paramedic 2 - James Lauren (Credited as Paramedic 1) *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley *Paediatrician - Ravin J Ganatra *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *Doctor - Fergus O'Donnell *Midwife - Flo Wilson *NICU Midwife - Sohm Capila *Police Officer - Amy Searles *Chaplain - Sean Francis *Fire Officer Wayne - Andy Wear *Paramedic 3 - Tim Faraday Notes *This one-hour live episode was transmitted at 8.00pm, fifty years after the live broadcast of Episode 1. Coronation Street also produced a live episode to celebrate the 40th anniversary in 2000. *The usual opening title sequence was not used in this episode. Instead, the theme music plays over a montage of the current predicaments of the characters as of the beginning of the episode. The opening shot of the montage was a high-level view of the Street with its various emergency vehicles, staff and bystanders mixed in with a CGI shot of Weatherfield beyond, similar to the shots used in episodes earlier in the week, however the mix in this episode of live broadcast action and CGI was said to be a first for television. *Ashley Peacock's voice message to Claire was a recording from the previous episode, although Steven Arnold is credited as appearing. *Final appearance of Vicky Binns as Molly Dobbs. *Leanne Battersby is credited as Leanne Barlow from this episode, although technically Peter and Leanne's marriage has not yet been registered. *In another break with the usual pattern, scrolling credits are used at the end of the episode instead of slides. *Richard Hammatt was credited as Stunt Co-Ordinator in this episode. *To enable the smooth flow of the action between the studio sequences and the outdoor set, eight first directors and five second directors were utilised, all coordinated by main director Tony Prescott. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,000,000 viewers (3rd place). *The episode was followed on ITV1 by Part 2 of the special tribute programme entitled Coronation Street: 50 Years, 50 Moments. Category:2010 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Live episodes